


Starlight Thoughts

by MorganBaggins



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganBaggins/pseuds/MorganBaggins
Summary: A few weeks into their road trip, Gansey misses Monmouth and his friends. Blue comforts him.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Gansey Week 2020





	Starlight Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> For Gansey Week 2020 (Day 5) - Prompt: Henrietta / Homesick / The view from here

The mountains reminded Gansey of Henrietta. It was something about the way they looked against the stars, lit with fireflies and street lights, or maybe it was the way the wind rustled through the trees or how the air soothed his skin. Maybe Gansey was just homesick. 

He leaned back on the grass at the edge of their campsite. It had been six weeks since he’d left Henrietta with Blue and Henry, since he’d left home. They’d made a grand time of it, spending hours on the open road, nights like these under the stars, and other nights in more comfortable lodgings. They’d climbed mountains, toured towns, and dined everywhere from renowned city restaurants to backcountry trails. Each day was different, magnificent, charming in its own way. 

So why couldn’t Gansey sleep? It had been a while since his insomnia plagued him, but tonight it gripped his mind, keeping him awake long after the others snored softly in their sleeping bags. Tonight, it led him to wander with nothing but moonlight to guide him, until he’d circled back to the side of their tent and taken a seat in the grass, staring down at the mountains, thinking of Hennrietta and all he’d left behind. 

Gansey was used to traveling. Used to packing up and leaving without growing too attached. It hadn’t been hard leaving his parents’ house - he spent such little time there anyway. Leaving Monmouth was a little more difficult, but he’d had Blue to help him pack and Henry to cheer him on and the excitement of their road trip fueling him. But now, as the leaves began to darken with early fall, he wondered about Ronan and Adam and how they were getting along without him. 

Was Ronan okay? What did he do now, when he woke in the middle of the night, unable to sleep or having brought back some nightmarish dream object? Who would sit with him until 2am? And what about Adam? He was heading off to college soon, if he hadn't already? Would he make new friends? Would he replace Gansey? Would he resent Gansey for throwing a year of study away to the whims of travel? 

A rustle of fabric broke Gansey’s thought. He heard Blue unzip the tent and slip quietly out. He could tell it was her from the way he felt pulled towards her, as if he was a wave in the ocean and she were the tide coming to bring him home. 

“Gansey?” she whispered sleepily, stepping into the moonlight. It fell across her bare arms as she scanned the dark. She was barefoot, snuggled into Gansey’s old Beatles t-shirt that he’d forgotten he owned until she’d found it in the bottom of a box at Monmouth. 

Gansey turned towards her, his movement rustling the grass enough that she was able to locate him in the dark. 

She crept beside him, studying him a moment before slipping an arm around his waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder. “What are you thinking about?”

He liked that she asked these things, that she cared about his thoughts. It was a nice change from his parents telling him to try harder to fall asleep and softer than Ronan’s well-meaning distractions. 

“Ronan,” Gansey answered. “And Adam.”

“What about them?” Blue asked, her words somewhat muffled by Gansey’s shirt. He could feel the warmth of her breath through the fabric. It was a good feeling, having her pressed against him, breathing against his heart. It softened the ache that longed for home. 

“I miss them,” Gansey admitted. 

Blue wrapped her other arm around Gansey’s waist, pulling him into a hug. “We can call them tomorrow.”

“I know, but-”

“They miss you too,” Blue said. “I’m sure they’re fine, but they’d love to hear from you.”

Gansey nodded, his chin brushing against her hair. Blue was probably right. She was usually right. He felt himself relax even more as she hugged him tighter. Her warmth filled him in a way only Blue could. Somehow, she always knew the right thing to say, the right thing to do. Somehow, she understood him, like she was a part of him. She warmed his heart and calmed his mind and made him feel like a king who could handle anything the world threw at him. 

Together, they leaned back against the grass, snuggled up side by side, with Blue’s hand lingering gently on Gansey’s heart. They watched the stars blink in and out until Gansey’s eyes drifted shut and he dreamed of the very moment he’d left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Blue and Gansey so much! <3 I don't know if I'll finish Gansey Week because life is busy right now, but if you ever want to talk about these two (or any of the Gangsey), find me on tumblr @Morganlyfe. Gansey related messages make my day :)


End file.
